mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Glowbes
|class = Spectral |available = Level 13 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Mirror, Ethereal, Shugabush, Composer |beds = N/A |size = 1 x 1 |buying price coin = 1000 |buying price shards = 1 |selling price coin = 750 |selling price shard = 0 |placement xp = 150 }} Introducing Glowbes.png|Glowbes in the News Glowbes startup.png GlowbeIdea.png File:IMG_6976.png|So far I've been able to get 12 colors, but I've used so many diamonds I think I'll stop for now! Glowbe-select.PNG|A Glowbe being selected Fuzer-content.PNG|Glowbes in a Fuzer Glowbe-light-seq.PNG|Glowbe light sequence Glowbe-sleep.PNG|Glowbes sleeping in a Fuzer Glowbes Promo.jpg|Glowbes Promo Glowbes-2.jpg|More list of colours available Glowbes shades.jpg|A diagram of breeding Glowbes Glowbespalette.jpg|Yet more glowbes available. GlowbesPrimaryToQuinaryHex.png|All Glowbes from primary to quintinary (hexagon formation) GlowbesPrimaryToQuinary.png|All Glowbes from primary to quintinary GlowbesComboChart1to5.png|List of combinations up to quintinary Yellow globe.png Turquoise globe.png Red-orange globe.png Red globe.png Purple globe.png Puce globe.png Pink globe.png Orange globe.png Lime-green globe.png Light-orange globe.png Indigo globe.png Hot-pink globe.png Grey-white globe.png Green globe.png Blue globe.png Aquamarine globe.png Description thumb|All Glowbes from primary to quintinary, arranged by a player in a hex formation A Glowbe resembles a light bulb with a single eye and two dangling arms. Small sparks orbit the central light inside their bulb. All Glowbes are the same size. They are available at level 13 and cost 1000 or 1 each. They can be sold for 750 or 0 . Glowbes are in the Spectral class. They do not produce any currency. They do not have any likes, nor are they "liked" by any monsters. They do not have levels like monsters and cannot be "biggified". They do not require food. They do not take up beds. They have no practical purposes other than enhancing the appearance of an island. Using Glowbes Glowbes can be placed on all islands except Wublin, Tribal, Gold, and Celestial. Glowbes has a single color, and blinks on and off in a user-programmable pattern. Glowbes are "conjured" in a structure called a Fuzer. Like the Glowbes, the Fuzer is unlocked at level 13. On Composer Island, a Fuzer is not needed and cannot be placed there. When a Glowbe is "conjured" in the Fuzer, it may be chosen to be red, yellow, or blue. In addition, two Glowbes can be "fuzed" to create a new, secondary color like green, purple, or orange. It's also possible to fuze a primary and secondary color to make a tertiary color -- for instance, fuzing red with green yields a puce Glowbe; fuzing red with orange yields a reddish-orange Glowbe. Other color combinations also can result in a quaternary color or a quinary color. Quaternary colors are created by fuzing a primary and a tertiary color, or two secondary colors. Quinary colors can be created by fuzing a primary and a quaternary color together, or a secondary with a tertiary color; fuzing orange with purple yields a very dark blue color. Glowbes can be changed to adjust the timing of when each Glowbe illuminates. When the function is used wisely, it can have stunning effects on your island. On Composer Island thumb|centre|179x179px Glowbes first appeared on Composer Island in Version 2.0.6. They can be rearranged and form any possible set of visibly different Glowbe colors. They also occupy no beds at all and do not need food, as usual. On Composer Island, Glowbes do not require fuzing. They can be bought as normal for 1000 each. Their colors can be altered by tapping on them and pressing "compose" to edit their timings of their colors. Using sharps and flats also modifies the color's appearance. Combinations thumb|Diagram of list of combinations up to quinary The following tables shows some of the color combinations. Since it appears to be possible to combine any pair of Glowbes, creating finer and finer gradations of color, no table can show all of the possibilities. It doesn't matter which color is on the right side and which is on the left. Primary Colors These are the only three colors that are impossible to make. Secondary Colors right|150px| Here, you mix primary colors with primary colors. Tertiary Colors Tertiary colors are made by mixing one primary color with a secondary color, or vice-versa. Quaternary Colors Quaternary colors are made by mixing one primary color with a tertiary color (vice-versa works too), or by mixing two secondary colors. Quinary Colors Quinary colors are made either by mixing one primary color with a quaternary color, or by mixing a secondary color with a tertiary color. Vice-versa works for both combinations. Senary Colors Senary colors are made either by mixing two tertiary colors, a secondary and quaternary color, or one primary with a quinary. Vice versa does work with the last two combinations. Beyond Quinary The Glowbes can be combined to virtually any level of color variation, but the number of possibilities increases geometrically. With smaller differences between colors, it isn't possible to provide "recipes" that everybody can agree on -- people perceive color differently, and use color names differently. Of course, BBB can confirm the currently-discovered color names for Glowbes, but no one has contacted them about this or there isn't any official names made by BBB for the Glowbe colors. Colors Usually, when different-colored lights are combined, the result comes from an additive color scheme. For example, on a television or computer monitor, red and green combine to give yellow. However, the combinations of Glowbes work similar to, but not exactly the same as, a subtractive color system, as with mixing paints. To predict what color will result from a given combination of Glowbes, you may find it useful to think of each Glowbe as having a white light inside, shining through a transparent colored shell. The colors of the shells from the two "parents" would be mixed and painted onto the shell of the "child". When you're combining multiple Glowbes, the order of the mixing is important because it affects the final proportions. Blue and yellow combine to give a green: ½ blue and ½ yellow. If this is combined with red, the resulting red-brown color is ½ red, ¼ blue, and ¼ yellow. But if you combine red and yellow to give orange (½ red and ½ yellow) and then combine that with blue, you get indigo-blue from the ½ blue, ¼ red, and ¼ yellow. Red and orange give reddish-orange: ¾ red, ¼ yellow. 'White' Glowbes If you managed to create a Glowbe that was ⅓ Red, ⅓ Yellow, and ⅓ Blue, you would end up with a Glowbe showing no color at all -- that is, 'White' (grey). It's mathematically impossible to get exactly ⅓R + ⅓Y + ⅓B, but you can get arbitrarily close with sufficient effort. Standard computer, tablet, and phone displays only use 8 bits to describe the color levels of red, green, and blue. That's a precision of 1 part in 256, or about 0.4%. This means that in practice, due to rounding, the percentages are allowed to be about 0.2% apart and still have the same display color values. Any alternating Fuzing of one primary (Red, Yellow, or Blue) with its opposite secondary (Cyan, Magenta, Orange) Glowbe should quickly result in the required color mix. The below table uses the colors Blue and Orange. Due to the aforementioned display technology limitations, the first primary mix is repeated twice before alternating, which saves a few steps. Orange = Red + Yellow. Always pre-fuse these before fusing with the results. E.g. Fusing Blue with Orange is not the same as fusing Blue with Red (giving Magenta), and then fusing Magenta with Yellow! Mix as follows: Notes *In the 2.0.6 update, Glowbes were made available on Composer Island. **In the 2.1.0 update, Glowbes were given notes of length (equivalent to extending the length of the light flash). * Glowbes are more like decorations than monsters. They do not take up any beds in a Castle, do not need food, and do not level up. **The Monster Handlers have stated multiple times that Glowbes are technically decorations as opposed to Monsters, but since 2.0.6, they have been declared "Honorary Monsters" by the Handlers. * Unlike Monster breeding, the act of fuzing two Glowbes is destructive to the originals. * Glowbes do not have unique names, and cannot be renamed. ** Instead, they can be renamed in Composer Island *They take 1x1 space on the island. *Do not be fooled by the middle color of the light - the true color of Glowbes can be seen in their glow in front of a neutral grey background, like some areas of the Dragon Tower's base *The Glowbe's cup and gloves have a slightly beige tint *Glowbes currently do not do the "squish and bounce" interaction when tapped on. *Glowbes are featured in the game Jammer Splash as a system to tell how good you did on a level point-wise. *In the files of the 2.0.4 update to My Singing Monsters, a Glowbe egg and a Bubblerite Glowbe Portrait (the portraits you would normally see in Composer Island, the Breeding Structure, and the first iteration of the Book of Monsters) was found. They have since been used for the Glowbes on Composer Island, in Version 2.0.6. *It has been confirmed in a My Singing Monsters Live stream that they communicate by blinking their lights, and gain nutrition from the light of other Glowbes. *In the 57th episode of My Singing Monsters Live it was said that only Glowbes appear to live in the Glowbes' home dimension - described as a 'vast expanse', unlike the Thumpiesverse and Thingia . *In the same live stream, Monster-Handler Matt suggested that the Glowbes in their home dimension are no color and all colors at once, in a color imperceptible to Humans, and the act of conjuring a Glowbe causes the Glowbe to attain one of the three primary colors available in the Monster world. *In the same live stream, Monster-Handler Matt entertained the notion of a 'black' Glowbe that absorbs light, rather than emitting it, as a result of a Fuzer malfunction while conjuring/fuzing. *Glowbes are known as "Buddy" according to the game files. Category:Decorations Category:Spectral Category:Monsters